pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Menyokki
Menyokki (aka Tree-Pon due to his resembling a tree) is a type of Rarepon introduced in Patapon 2. Its evolved form is Kisuk, and its ultimate form is Moriussoo. These Rarepons are green and resemble plants in various stages of development: Menyokki is a seedling, Kisuk is a sapling and Moriussoo is a full-grown tree. To upgrade any of your units into a Menyokki Rarepon, they must first be upgraded into a Pyopyo and a Buhyokko Rarepon. Tree-Pons have massive HP , good knockback and excellent stagger rates. These traits make them excellent against bosses, who drop items at every stagger and against melee soldiers, who will find themselves constantly dizzy and get knocked back. On the other hand, these plants are susceptible to fire damage and Ignite effects, with their weakness growing more pronounced as they mature- in fact, a Moriussoo Rarepon will take double damage from any fire attack. Combined with their tendency to be set alight at even a brush with fire, Tree-Pons are not the best option against fire-based bosses and enemies. In particular, Majidonga, Fenicchi and Garl all have fire moves that could easily annihilate any of these Rarepons. Since lightning has an igniting effect, Tree-Pons are also at a disadvantage in stormy levels and lightning weapons. Among the Patapon units, Yumipons gain the most benefit from becoming a Tree-Pon, because they can fire more than one attack in one command and are far away from the front lines, where most fire attacks would land. Toripons also fit well with this Rarepon species, but the prevalence of igniting arrows and spears can be a problem. At a different angle, Kibapons and Tatepons can work well with this class, since they can equip themselves with fire-nullifying implements and the abilities of the Tree-Pon make it invaluable when battling regular foes. Level 1 Description: This Rarepon is like a seed in the ground. He has excellent stagger, knockback, and HP, but must be leveled-up to be put to use. Naturally, he's weak against fire. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon is like a young sapling! He has high stagger, knockback, and HP, but he easily catches fire. Level 10 Description: This Rarepon has grown into a mighty oak! He has unrivaled stagger, knockback, and HP, but he'll burst into flames at the slightest provocation. He takes double damage from fire. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Bowmunk is a Menyokki Robopon. His Hero mode is Freaky Tree, activated by charging and then jumping (PonChaka~DonDon). A massive green tree appears above the Hero that heals all patapons within the vicinity. Trivia *Evolving any of your Yumipons to Menyokki in Patapon 2 unlocks Megapon's memory. *Mashu and Menyokki units can be a good combo for farming in Patapon 2. Given Mashu's high sleep rate & Menyokki's high stagger rate, When enemies sleep and when staggered, they drop higher tier items. Coincidentally, both of these Rarepons are not an animal type Rarepon and are susceptible to Fire. *Divine Equipment is perfect for Moriussoo, as it gives him 305% stagger rate. Lightning equipment also boosts stagger rate. See Also * Patapon 2 Rarepons * Bowmunk Category:Rarepons Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Units